


Big Hero 6: Death & Magic

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6 Fusion, Comic & Movie Fusion, F/M, Gen, Magic and Science, Minor Tadashi Hamada/Honey Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Tadashi's Still Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Science and magic collide as a mysterious figure - Atarangi - emerges in San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 teams with SHIELD to encounter the strange anomaly and discovers a terrifying secret about the city. Together, BH6 and SHIELD face an all-new, terrifying foe. Meanwhile, Honey meets a new friend, T.D. Thornton, as they forge a new bond through loss. (Big Hero Six/Marvel AU) (Rated T)





	1. When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 AND all Marvel characters are owned by Disney and Mahvel... AND Man of Action. The Thorntons, Dallas Hall, and all other OCs are owned by yours truly, Thicket.
> 
> So, my lovely readers, I had an idea. It started during my time on the /r/fanfiction subreddit when I encountered a couple of OC threads. You might have seen my comments both from there and in my FFN profile, even. I want to make this story, but I wanted to improve myself.
> 
> Essentially, I wanted to create a BH6 AU where I can fuse the movie and the comic counterparts of BH6 together. You'll find out that they're more in line with the movies, but there'll be comic-based quirks sprinkled throughout this story. They're also older, so expect language and some alcohol. Romance is in this, too, but I'm rambling. Let's start, shall we?
> 
> Welcome to Big Hero 6: Death & Magic.

 

Late at night, a couple of stars dot a clear night sky. One light flickers brilliantly within a quiet neighbourhood in West San Fransokyo. The source of that light is a window, displaying two people enjoying their last night together…

"So, T.D., New York, huh?"

 **Kiri Thornton** , a vibrant young woman, sits on the bed of her brother's room. Donning light purple hair, tanned skin, and round spectacles, Kiri's nightgown is colourful and full of a whimsical flair. She takes off a thick, black ribbon off her head. She smiles wide at her brother,  **Tana Damian (T.D.) Thornton** , amused at his struggle packing bathroom supplies.

"I heard that NYC isn't as… clean or vivid as San Fransokyo," Kiri said in her distinct New Zealand accent, giggling at T.D.'s dismissive hand wave.

T.D. chuckles. "No, no, it certainly isn't. But I can adapt. It's in our blood."

"Hmm, maybe," Kiri said, shrugging her shoulders. "Not a lot of nerds like us in New York, though."

The Thornton siblings look at T.D.'s flat screen T.V. They spot the superhero team  **Big Hero 6,** along with  **Captain America** and  **Black Widow** of the legendary  **Avengers** , greeting onlookers after a valiant battle with the  **Hellfire Club**.

Kiri tilts her head at the screen. "Definitely not like those Big Hero 6 guys. Especially that Fred dude. Weird, eh?"

T.D. laughs and shrugs, reassuring his sister in a similar accent. "Hell, I ain't worried. I'm a  _different_ kind of nerd."

"Yeah, right…"

"It's true! There's more to nerd culture than science and technology, you know. There's an untapped world of science, sis. The science of sports! And once you know it…"

T.D. leans closer to Kiri's face. "You can bend it to your will," he whispered with a dramatic flair.

Kiri rolls her eyes as she laughs. "Okay, 'Stark', I'll leave your 'football algorithms' to you. I need to get ready for my first day tomorrow."

Packing the last of his clothing inside a large luggage case, T.D. wipes some sweat off his brow. Somewhat tall and burly, sporting a curly afro, he takes a loose string off from his dark brown skin. Satisfied, he engages his younger sister with a smile.

"So… SFAI, huh?" T.D. grinned. "It's no San Fransokyo University, but… I've heard good things. Shame I won't be there to intimidate the chumps that'll flirt with you."

"I'm telling you, dude, I don't know how I'm gonna cope," Kiri said sarcastically. Suddenly, she grimaces. Her face contorts in pain as she clutches her head. "Ow, this flippin' headache…"

T.D. quickly kneels down in front of his sister, assessing her health the only way a doting big brother would. "Are you okay? You want me to call Whaea to help you?"

"No, no, T.D., I'm okay." Kiri smiles, appreciating her brother's love and support with a hug. "Really… It's just been bugging me for a while."

T.D. frowns, staring into his sister's hazel eyes. Kiri has always been determined like him, but she was a dreamer. Her hopes and aspirations of being a talented artist were temporarily cut short. After going through a rollercoaster accident near Downtown San Fransokyo, Kiri barely survived.

And the severity of her pain became evident on T.D.'s face. His hands curl into fists.

"Ever since the accident at Fable Park, I… I thought you'd be… gone," he said as his sister looks on with a frown. "But I know it wasn't an 'accident'. Rollercoasters don't act like that! I…I—"

"It's okay,  _tungāne_." Kiri raises her brother's face up to meet hers. "'We may bend, but we can never break.' That's our family's motto. I'm not totally at 100%..."

Kiri's eyes dart over to T.D.'s bedroom door where two crutches lean next to it.

"But that doesn't mean I won't see you off at the airport. I want that smile of yours to go to NYC and shine over NYU. Be the best orthopedic surgeon you can be!" Kiri smiles. "That way, you can take care of me and our parents. Okay?"

T.D. smiles before kissing Kiri on the forehead, hugging her. "I'll miss you,  _tuahine_." He breaks free before placing his fist and arm to the side and bumping his fist over his heart. "Be easy, Kiri…"

Kiri smiles and does the same. "Be easy, Tana." They hug once more.

Before T.D. can get Kiri's crutches, he turns to her. "Hey, get some rest, alright? Busy day."

Suddenly, Kiri starts to wobble as she gets up. Her eyes dart in different directions as her world begins to spin.

"Yeah, I… Bro-Brother… Wait, Ta-Tana… Help… me…" Before she can finish her sentence, Kiri suddenly falls to the ground with a sickening thud.

Her body's motionless... Kiri's world has gone dark.

"Kiri… KIRI!" T.D. screamed. "Mom! Dad!"

* * *

_**One Month Later** _

Within a more mysterious, sketchy neighbourhood in San Fransokyo, a tall, lightly-tanned woman sips some coffee after a long day.  **Honey Lemon** , now 21 years old, sits on a couch in the apartment of her long-time friend and Big Hero 6 teammate  **GoGo Tomago.**

Huddling for comfort, Honey watches the news to see her latest deeds in heroism. Ever since she and GoGo became agents of SHIELD, Honey has been pulling double-duty. Protecting both San Fransokyo and beyond has its hurdles. However, seeing her take down some A.I.M. troops in her stylish, new undercover outfit always puts a smile on Honey's face.

Without warning, though, a well-dressed, eloquent reporter appears on the screen with breaking news. Honey sits straight, listening in on an upsetting development…

* * *

_Good evening, I'm Katherine Watson with some breaking news. Just hours ago, eyewitnesses found the body of 32-year-old Desmond Phoenix near Muirahara Woods just outside of San Fransokyo._

_Paramedics and police arrived at the scene to treat Phoenix, but eyewitnesses around the area said that he was without vital signs and had 'odd' puncture wounds on his body. His current condition is unclear, but Phoenix was known to police. More on the story as it develops throughout the night…_

* * *

Honey's eyes open wide. To her and the rest, Desmond Phoenix was a slimy, sneaky sleazeball of a man. He always profited off of other people's misery – especially Big Hero 6's – and he was known to SHIELD, but he was just a patsy for more damning villains like the Kingpin or even Obake.

"What? …Who would do something like that?" Honey whispered.

Suddenly, the front door opens and GoGo steps into the living room. Taking off her jacket, the short, raven-haired woman shivers. "Damn, it's pretty cold out… Oh. Hey, Honey."

Honey smiles at her best friend's typical greeting and a new tattoo on her left shoulder. "Greetings, GoGo! Nice tattoo."

"Thanks," GoGo smiled. "Spur of the moment type of thing. You know me. You're here early."

"Yeah, forgot to text you about that," Honey grinned. "Apologies. My recent… experiments with SHIELD scientists have proven quite monumental! However, things have gotten quite chao-"

"You froze one of their labs again, didn't you?"

"Well, no, actually! I tore a hole in one of their labs. But... I did it in the name of science! Plus, I think I discovered a new breakthrough! Look!"

Honey whips out a dark purple ball in front of GoGo. Similar to one of her Chem-Balls, the ball resonates with a rather ominous hum. GoGo's eyes widen.

"Um, you sure that thing won't… you know… eat my house?"

Honey chuckles, fixing her classic, magenta-rimmed glasses. "No, no, I can assure you that  _this_ will help us out in the field. Trust me!"

GoGo turns to her friend with a smirk. If anyone knows anything like the back of their hand, it would be Honey Lemon and chemistry.

"Alright… But if it falls on my bed and eats it, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I promise," Honey said with a sheepish smile. The two women laugh.

"Um, tell me, GoGo… You wouldn't happen to know about what happened to Desmond Phoenix tonight, would you?"

GoGo looks confused as she shakes her head with a frown. "Phoenix? No, not really. Better it stays that way. If it were up to me, his creepy ass would be in jail.  _Far_ away from us."

Worried that her friend might not know about Desmond's fate, Honey interrupts GoGo as the latter sits on the couch. "Well, it  _would_ be a fortunate thing for us, but alas, I'm afraid that might not be the case…"

"Why?"

Honey explains what she saw on the TV to GoGo as GoGo slowly blows a bubble. Suddenly, they spot another, more depressing story from the same reporter…

* * *

_It's been one month since the rollercoaster accident in the now-defunct Fable Park Amusement Center in Downtown San Fransokyo that claimed the lives of nine people. Two more cases of the remaining twenty-one survivors have been developed since that time._

_Last month, 19-year-old Kiri Thornton became the tenth casualty as she suffered a brain aneurysm in her home near the city's West End. Paramedics were called, but she died upon arrival to San Fransokyo General later that night. Her brother, T.D. Thornton, was slated to be the next up-and-coming football prospect. Thornton's family requested privacy during this time, thanking people for their thoughts and prayers…_

* * *

Honey stares at an adorable picture of Kiri with a mournful frown. She turns to GoGo as they both share a look of unhappiness. BH6's attempts to find more about the accident have proven to be fruitless.

That is until the reporter speaks once more…

* * *

_22-year-old Dallas Hall was reported missing last week. So far, no breakthroughs have been made on his case. However, some eyewitnesses reported that men in dark suits and 'circus masks' captured Hall before the van drove off near King's Quay in the San Fransokyo Bay. The van – and the kidnappers – haven't been seen since. Anyone with any information is urged to call SFPD._

* * *

GoGo quickly turns the TV off. "Honey!"

Still thinking about Kiri, GoGo's sudden action wakes her up from her trance. "Yes, GoGo? What is it?"

GoGo immediately whips out her phone. Navigating through it, she smirks triumphantly as a tracker app detects steady movement with repeated beeping sounds.

"Call the guys! …And Baymax. I think I might know where that van is…"


	2. Another Door Opens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of Death & Magic will be a short one, but with a satisfyingly eerie end next chapter. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Plus... It might come sooner than you think. ;)
> 
> Also, this is the first non-OC chapter I've written in a while. This was tricky to get their voices right. Hopefully, this should suffice.

In the chill dead of night, GoGo and Honey leave their apartment in their superhero suits. Striding along using her maglev discs, GoGo spots the van near an abandoned warehouse in San Fransokyo's Pier 93.

"Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?" groaned GoGo in a slightly annoyed tone. "Anyways, the rest aren't far behind. Ready, Honey?"

"I'm right behind you!" exhaled Honey, trying to keep up with her friend. Using her quick thinking, she creates a slide of ice to keep up with the speeding superheroine. "This seems pretty ominous. Maybe we should start a stakeout."

Suddenly, a rather energetic voice emerges in the night. "Ha-ha! See, guys, I  _told_ you!"

Two monster-like arms shoot high into the air as GoGo and Honey track the voice. The two girls turn to each other, smirking and shaking their heads. They make their way to the side of a restaurant. Its lights are off and with no one inside, it serves as a decent hiding spot.

"Fred," GoGo whispered, "I'm excited we might get the drop on them, too. But remember what we talked about?" Her head tilts with a look of warning on her face.

Their eccentric friend and teammate  **Fred**  leans on the restaurant's wall, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "Hey, can't blame a guy for getting hella excited. I mean… stealth missions are pretty awesome!"

GoGo and Honey see and greet the rest of their friends:  **Wasabi, Baymax,** and their dear friend  **Hiro Hamada**. Taller and retaining his youthful look, Hiro's slightly athletic physique matched his personality – as ambitious as ever.

"Don't worry, GoGo. Thankfully, they didn't spot us," Hiro said in a somewhat sonorous tone. Resembling his brother –  **Tadashi Hamada** – a bit, Hiro's voice is eager but calm. "Did you get a good look on Dallas' kidnappers?"

"Yep," GoGo said, nodding with a grin. She uses her phone to summon a maglev tracker, stylized as a dragonfly. The tracker makes its way to GoGo as its wings unfurl.

"Awesome work! Quick thinking, as always," complimented Hiro as GoGo smiles. "How did you track the van?"

"Intercepted the kidnappers during one of my biking sessions," GoGo replied. "That damn van over there almost clipped me. I was mad. So, I slapped my new toy on the back and…"

The wings show holographic images of five burly, masked men in black-clad suits, fedoras, and circus masks. A black-bagged man's muffled screaming is muted as one of the masked men clocks him with a left hook. Toppling to the van's floor, the man groans in pain with quiet sniffs.

"The rest is history," GoGo continued with a grim frown, obviously angered by the kidnappers' aggression. "They don't seem to be the type for interrogating others."

"Hello, GoGo. Hello, Honey," Baymax said, giving out his usual greeting to the two ladies. They smile and wave hello back.

"Hello, Baymax," Honey smiled, "What's the situation in the warehouse?"

Peeking over at the warehouse, Wasabi steps forward, turning to Baymax. "Yeah. Anything you can tell us about those guys?"

In his armour, Baymax raises a hand with one of his foamy fingers aimed to the sky. "Detecting six humanoid lifeforms within the warehouse. Five life-forms appear to have regular body temperatures and normal heartbeat patterns."

"They're definitely the kidnappers," GoGo said. "Anything else?"

"Particularly any abnormalities?" added Honey.

Baymax blinks, turning to the warehouse. "Detecting the sixth lifeform's medical information… Detecting a faint heartbeat... with a mildly low body temperature."

"And that's definitely Dallas," Hiro frowned. "Alright, guys. What's the plan?"

Fred hops around in excitement. "Ooh, ooh, I say we turn off the lights. We take each of them by surprise and slink into the shadows! We'll be like… warriors of the night…"

He poses in a martial arts stance as GoGo shakes her head. Wasabi cuts in as he scratches his beard, showcasing his usual concern. "Um, that  _could_ be a great plan with us being stealthy. But what if those guys are, like, I don't know… armed or something?"

Honey smiles, clapping her hands together in anticipation of that exact same issue. "Not to worry, Wasabi. I made significant breakthroughs with my Chem-Balls. With S.H.I.E.L.D technology, they can protect all of you. And, they can do a lot more!"

Despite his apparent lack of relief, Wasabi nods as Honey calms his down a little bit. "O-Okay, I trust you."

Honey smiles. "Gracias!"

Wasabi turns to Hiro. "What about retrieving Dallas? Got any tips, Hiro?"

Hiro stares intently at the warehouse. With a steely-eyed stare and razor focus, he scans the layout of the building the same way he checks out his schematics every night. In Hiro's mind, Tadashi's voice rings out like a dinner bell...

* * *

" _Look for a new angle… angle… angle…"_

* * *

Suddenly, Hiro smiles. "I got it."

The group turns to Hiro as Baymax raises his hand yet again. "What did you get, Hiro?" he asked.

Smiling, Hiro leaps onto Baymax's back and pats his shoulder. "What else, bud? A new angle. Guys, here's the plan… Fred's right."

"Fred's right?" said the group in unison, each with varying tones to their voices.

Hiro nods. "Yup," he said. "We need to use the element of surprise to our advantage. GoGo, you're with me. Honey, protect Wasabi and Fred."

Fred hops yet again, knowing Hiro's intentions. "Oh, man, am I? Am I gonna be—?"

"Yeah, Fred. You'll start things off with a bang!" smiled Hiro.

"YES! I love you, bro," said Fred as he hugs Hiro through Baymax. Baymax looks at Fred, looks back at Hiro, looks at Fred again, and hugs him tight.

Chuckling, Hiro turns to the group. "Ready, guys?"

The group kneels down as they all grin. Wasabi's blades hum with the sound of stinging anticipation…

"Ready!" the group shouts in unison.

* * *

_**How will Big Hero 6 retrieve Dallas? What does their plan entail? And will the kidnappers be BH6's only threat tonight? Heh, they won't...** _

_**Find out who might join them next time on Big Hero 6: Death & Magic - Chapter 3... Darkness Falls.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, reviews will be appreciated. Lemme know what I did right and wrong. Constructive criticism is always a cause for concern. 
> 
> Stay Golden. 
> 
> And, of course... Later days. - Thicket


	3. Deleted Scene (?): Fourth Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief drabble, highlighting my lateness continuing BH6. Sorry, guys, more chapters are coming. Think of this as a temporary holdover. :p
> 
> Writing the new chapter as we speak. Stay tuned...

_Big Hero 6 sits together in a black room._

_Fred chimes in first. "You don't think they forgot about us, right?"_

_Silence. Baymax breaks up the monotony with his finger raised to the sky. “I am a robot. I cannot be offended if people forget about me.”_

_Fred shakes his head. "I wish I was you."_

_GoGo and Wasabi surprisingly sigh in unison, nodding their head._

_Hiro, on top of Baymax, looks to their new friend T.K., flirting with Honey. "You guys think they did?"_

_T.K. and Honey widen their eyes. "Do you?" Honey says to T.K._

_"I hope not..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Expect chapters to come in somewhat occasionally. 
> 
> (BTW, tungāne means brother and tuahine means sister in Maori. c:)


End file.
